Happy Halliween!
by Stephanie18
Summary: It's Halloween for the Halliwells!


Happy Halliween   
  
  
A/N: Well, this is just some Halloween fun. The costumes...well, let me just say that I love the costumes! My 51st fanfic!!!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. I created the demon however.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Vanquishing potion?"   
  
"Check."   
  
"Vanquishing spell?"   
  
"Check?"   
  
"Hooded pink bunny costume?"   
  
"Check."   
  
"Hooded floppy eared brown dog costume?"   
  
"Check."   
  
"Hooded gray mouse costume?"   
  
"Check."   
  
"All right, we're equipped and ready." Prue said and picked up her costume.   
  
"What about candy?" Phoebe asked and got up from the couch.   
  
"By the door." Piper said, pointing.   
  
"Okay, so, costume party at P3 in ten." Prue said.   
  
"We should really have given ourselves more time." Piper mumbled and picked up her costume.   
  
"Well, with all the demon equipping, we really had no choice." Phoebe said and walked out of the room.   
  
"I guess you're right, but still...."   
  
"Piper," Prue said. "All we have to do is throw these costumes on. They're not that elaborate; they're just hooded costumes. Relax."   
  
"All right, all right." Piper said. "But if I'm not supposed to be worrying, why are we each taking a potion and general vanquish spell?"   
  
"It's Halloween." Phoebe said, coming back into the room in her mouse costume. "We above all have to be prepared this holiday."   
  
"Exactly." Prue said then smiled and left the room.   
  
"I'm telling you, I've got a bad feeling about this." Piper said.   
  
"It's the holiday, it's in the genes." Prue said as she came back into the room in her bunny costume.   
  
"Yeah, but -"   
  
"Just change!" Phoebe said and pushed Piper along.   
  
Piper went to get changed into her dog costume and Prue and Phoebe both gave each other looks.   
  
"You think her intuitian is right?" Phoebe asked.   
  
"I don't know." Prue said. "But that's why we've got the back up stuff."   
  
Piper walked into the room with a sour expression.   
  
"What?" Prue asked.   
  
"How are we supposed to drive in these things?"   
  
*****   
  
With the driving problem solved, the sisters made their way to the club.   
  
"Put it on!" Phoebe exclaimed from the backseat.   
  
"No." Piper said for the millionth time.   
  
"But -"   
  
"Phoebe, please." Prue said from the driver's seat. "It'll probably be on at the club, right Piper?"   
  
"Right."   
  
"Well, I want to hear the "Monster Mash" now!" Phoebe complained.   
  
"Phoebe, I swear -" Piper began, but Prue quieted her by parking the car and getting out. "Where's she going?"   
  
"Into that alley." Phoebe said, looking out her window.   
  
"In a bunny costume?" Piper said. "Let's go."   
  
"Right, because dogs and mice are so much more intimidating than a big pink bunny." Phoebe said as they got out of the car and went into the alley.   
  
When Piper and Phoebe got to the alley, they saw Prue fighting a man. Prue knocked him against a wall and he glared at her.   
  
"Witch." He growled then stood up.   
  
"How very astute of you." Piper said, then froze him and turned to Prue. "Hi, uh, explanation?"   
  
"I saw him chase a guy down here." Prue said.   
  
"Right." Phoebe said, looking around. "And this guy, was he invisible or did he turn into Superman and leap the building in a single bound?"   
  
"No... maybe... I don't know." Prue said. "When I got here, he punched the guy, then I said something witty and tossed him into the wall, then I lost track of the punchee."   
  
"All right, so, what're we gonna do with him?" Piper asked.   
  
"Uh, vanquish him." Prue said.   
  
"Right." Piper said.   
  
The sisters lined up and held hands, ready to use the Power Of Three, when an energyball flew from behind them and hit the man, making him burst into flames. As usual, the demon exploded. The sisters looked behind them and saw a very tall and evil-looking demon. He was smiling, which was never good.   
  
"I should thank you witches properly." The demon said in a deep voice, then waved his hand. The sisters flew against a wall and fell into a dumpster. The lid slammed shut and they were all knocked out.   
  
****   
  
"Ow! Phoebe, move your leg!"   
  
"Well, why don't you move your elbow!"   
  
"Prue, get your floppy pink ears out of my face!"   
  
"Why don't you move your stupid tail first Piper!"   
  
"The door won't budge."   
  
"Let me."   
  
The dumpster lid flew open via Prue's power, and the sister all climbed out.   
  
"How long were we out?" Phoebe asked, pulling a bannana pell off her head.   
  
"Well, it is now 10:15pm." Piper said, looking at her watch.   
  
"What time did was it when we got dumped?" Prue asked, rubbing her neck.   
  
"Um, I looked I the clock in the car a few minutes before you jumped out." Phoebe said. "It was 9:45."   
  
"Not that long." Prue muttered.   
  
"So, what do we do now?" Phoebe asked.   
  
"Let's go to the club!" Piper said and turned swiftly on her heels.   
  
"Piper." Prue said in a tone that made Piper stop and sigh.   
  
"I know, I know." Piper said, then turned to face her sisters. "Demon hunt."   
  
"So, standard proceder?" Phoebe asked. Prue shook her head.   
  
"Not enough time to get back and scry. By the time we drove back to the manor and back here, he'd be gone."   
  
"True, true." Phoebe agreed.   
  
"So, I assume the Queen of Astral Projection will hop over to the manor." Piper said with an arched eyebrow.   
  
"Excellant suggestion." Prue said, then astral projected to the manor.   
  
"So, do you really think a big pink bunny, a dog, and mouse can beat a demon?" Phoebe asked.   
  
"As long as they're Charmed I suppose so..." Piper said in a pondering tone.   
  
A little while later, Prue projected back. Phoebe and Piper both looked at her with questining looks.   
  
"Well?" Phoebe blurted out.   
  
"I found our demon." Prue said. "He's Allurus and he's into stealing souls... demon souls."   
  
"Wait, wait... demons don't have souls... do they?" Piper asked.   
  
"The Book wasn't clear on that. It just said that Allurus steals demonic souls." Prue said.   
  
"Does that mean evil human souls?" Phoebe asked.   
  
"I'd love to get philosophical with you Pheebs, but we've got a demon to vanquish." Prue said and steered Phoebe and Piper out of the alley.   
  
"Where is he?" Piper asked as they got in the car.   
  
"Well, I scryed and he's... close." Prue mumbled.   
  
"Prue, why do I get the feeling that you're not saying something?" Piper asked as Prue drove.   
  
"Well..."   
  
"Prue."   
  
"All right." Prue said. "He was... in P3... or very close to it." She added quickly.   
  
"That's great." Piper said sarcastically.   
  
"I never thought P3 would become a demonic hot spot." Phoebe said.   
  
****   
  
"Okay, so, how are we going to go about this? It's not like we can vanquish him in front of everybody." Phoebe said as they got out of the car.   
  
"Well, Piper will just freeze and then we'll vanquish." Prue said.   
  
"What if I blow them up?" Piper asked as they walked into the club.   
  
"Uh..."   
  
The sisters walked onto the dance floor and looked around.   
  
"Hey, have you seen a big ugly demon?" Phoebe asked a man in a werewolf mask. Prue lightly smacked her shoulder and pulled her off the dance floor, with Piper following.   
  
"Are you crazy?"   
  
"Probably."   
  
Prue sighed and rolled her eyes. Piper tapped Prue on the shoulder and pointed across the room. Prue and Phoebe both looked and saw Allurus talking to a man.   
  
"There they go." Prue mumbled as the two walked out the back.   
  
"Time for action!" Phoebe exclaimed and rushed off.   
  
"What is with her?" Piper asked as she and Prue rushed off behind her.   
  
When they got into the back, they saw the man unconscious against a wall and Phoebe was fighting Allurus.   
  
"She works fast." Piper mumbled.   
  
"Hello! Freeze!" Phoebe yelled as she kicked Allurus. Piper froze him and Phoebe wiped her brow.   
  
"Okay, spell, please." Piper said and Prue dug in her pokcet.   
  
"Damn these bunny mittens!" Prue exclaimed as she pulled the spell from her pocket.   
  
"I know what you mean." Piper said and flicked he hands. "With these gloves my powers -"   
  
Allurus suddenly exploded into hundreds of tiny black shards.   
  
"Seem to work slower." Piper finished slowly.   
  
"Well, this was certainly... interesting." Prue said.   
  
"Can we go inside now?" Piper offered.   
  
"I feel like a carrot." Prue said as they made their way to the door to get back inside.   
  
"Well, I know just what to say." Phoebe said as Prue opened the door.   
  
"And what's that?" Piper asked.   
  
"Happy Halliwelleen!" Phoebe exclaimed, throwing her arms up into a V.   
  
"Oh Phoebe." Prue said.   
  
"What? It wasn't *that* bad." Phoebe said as they walked back into P3.   
  
"Well, it was corny." Prue said.   
  
"Was not." Phoebe argued.   
  
And they argued about the 'Happy Halliwelleen' for most of the night. What were they expecting anyway? A *normal* Halloween? Yeah, sure.   
  
THE END


End file.
